1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a parameter adjustment support device having a function for supporting adjustment of an acceleration/deceleration parameter for a motor which drives a drive axis of a machine tool, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, in a numerical controller for controlling a drive axis of a machine tool, an acceleration/deceleration control process is usually carried out in relation to a movement command given in an NC program. In the acceleration/deceleration control process, a movement command for the drive axis is generated so that the drive axis is accelerated or decelerated according to a commanded acceleration characteristic curve obtained by an acceleration/deceleration parameter.
In this regard, a commanded acceleration must be appropriately determined in order that the movement command for the drive axis does not exceed the capacity of the drive axis (or the motor for driving the drive axis). For example, JP 2002-132349 A discloses an acceleration/deceleration control method which is applicable to an automated machine with a high-speed positioning function. In this method, an acceleration/deceleration process is carried out, wherein a condition that the relationships between the velocity and the acceleration in a low-speed portion and a high-speed portion are symmetrical is excluded, so that an actual acceleration curve follows a limited acceleration curve as possible.
In order to carry out the acceleration/deceleration process corresponding to the actual acceleration characteristic of the drive axis, it is necessary to appropriately set the acceleration/deceleration parameter so as to obtain a commanded acceleration/deceleration characteristic curve close to an ideal characteristic. However, in the prior art, when such setting is carried out, an operator must repeatedly adjust a plurality of acceleration/deceleration parameters by using a manual, which takes great amount of time and effort. Therefore, the parameters cannot be adjusted unless the operator has skill and knowledge.
In addition, when the movement command exceeds the capacity of the drive axis (or the motor for driving the drive axis), the motor cannot follow the movement command. Therefore, the commanded acceleration must be appropriately determined within the motor capacity. In JP 2002-132349 A, when acceleration/deceleration property is limited so as to fit a high-speed area, the acceleration/deceleration property cannot be sufficiently delivered in a low-speed area, and thus the acceleration/deceleration process is carried out based on a limited acceleration/deceleration curve (or a commanded acceleration/deceleration characteristic curve). However, the technique in JP 2002-132349 A does not support adjustment of the acceleration/deceleration parameter for providing the commanded acceleration/deceleration characteristic curve.